


one second of courage

by twoc9pt6ins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twoshot, dotae, nonAU, platonic dowoo, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoc9pt6ins/pseuds/twoc9pt6ins
Summary: based on the ot18 photo taken when doyoung treated them to dinner and dowoo happened.but this is a dotae fic and dowoo is only platonic.





	one second of courage

**Author's Note:**

> i love dowoo but i love dotae more so i made this.
> 
> look at the photo i based this off of first before reading this, okay?
> 
> in my mind, the reason why dotae sat far from each other during doyoung’s dinner treat was because they fought and ...
> 
> just read the fic hahaha
> 
> pls give more love to dotae and nct dream
> 
> vroom vroom

Doyoung wanted to move to the other table. He wanted to sit beside Taeyong, make a wrap for him, and feed it to him. But he was still mad at the boy. He doesn’t consider himself prideful, but he got hurt and he’s just trying to protect himself.

“Hyung, Taeyong hyung is looking at you. What happened?,” Jungwoo asked him.

“It’s nothing, Jungwoo. You don’t have to worry about anything,” Doyoung replied with a smile. He knew that if he told Jungwoo about his problem with Taeyong the boy would worry and try his best to help. All the members would do the same if they found out that’s why Doyoung chose to keep it to himself. He also knew Taeyong wouldn’t say anything because he doesn’t let the other members, especially the younger ones, know about his problems if he knows he can solve it on his own. Most of the time though, he would come to Doyoung and tell him because he trusted Doyoung the most.

However, the last time they talked and Doyoung asked Taeyong what was bothering him so much that he couldn’t focus during practice, Taeyong completely brushed him off.

“Mind your own business,” Taeyong had told him that day. Doyoung was left speechless because Taeyong never treated him that way. Even in his worst days when he can’t stand the noise of the other members, it was Doyoung he turned to. 

The way Taeyong told him to mind his business hit Doyoung hard. Doyoung knew he cared too much about the other members. He sees it both as a strength and a flaw. He knows he nags too much and hovers too often, but it’s only because he wants what’s best for them all the time. And Taeyong should know that Doyoung is often unsure about whether he’s stepping on boundaries and taking his role as the group’s mom too seriously. He should know that Doyoung would never want to meddle too much and make them feel like he’s strangling them. They have talked about this just as much as they’ve talked about Taeyong’s insecurities as a leader. Doyoung had hoped that Taeyong would be the last person to make him feel like he’s meddling into their lives too much.

But Taeyong did make him feel that way and it’s been exactly three days since they last spoke. He misses Taeyong and he has a million things he wants to say to him but he can’t. He’s hurt and wants to wallow in the loneliness that he feels.

“Let’s take a picture and post it on our SNS!,” Yuta said over the loud chatter in the room so that all the members could hear him.

Multiple exclamations of agreement were uttered and their manager made a move to take the photo for them.

“Doyoung hyung, I’m not sure what happened between you and Taeyong hyung but he’s been looking over here the whole night. I think he really wants to be with you but I can tell he did something to upset you. Whatever it is hyung, I hope things get better soon because you’ve been moping the past few days and I hate seeing you like that,” Jungwoo told Doyoung just as their manager was preparing to take the photo.

Doyoung felt grateful to Jungwoo and he was just about to turn around and say so when the younger boy hugged him from behind. Doyoung was startled but touched because Jungwoo’s hugs were always comforting.

“1, 2, 3,” their manager counted down.

As the flash went off, Doyoung smiled his first genuine smile since he and Taeyong fought.

However, on the other table was someone who wasn’t smiling as happily. Taeyong saw the way Jungwoo hugged Doyoung and felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Jealousy. He’s become familiar with the feeling the past few days when Doyoung directed his attention to all the other members except for him. He knows he screwed up when he told Doyoung to mind his own business but he was so scared that something else might slip out of his tongue that he chose to brush Doyoung off. Taeyong wished it was him hugging Doyoung but he knows right now, he doesn’t have the privilege to do that.

—

“You know what you need to do, Taeyong. You don’t need me to tell you,” Taeil said with a soft smile. He felt bad for Taeyong but there really is only one thing he could do to fix his problem with Doyoung.

“I’m scared, hyung. What if —“

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if things change for the worse forever?,” Taeil cut him off before he could continue but the boy put his exact thoughts into words.

“Yes, hyung. I can’t lose him.” Taeyong was looking down at his hands. He was trying his best to stay calm and collected but his heart felt like it was about to explode. He didn’t want to stay seated on Taeil’s bed any longer because he wanted to be with Doyoung but at the same time, it’s like his feet are glued to the floor and his heart is too heavy for him to stand.

“You’ll never know the answers to those questions if you don’t tell Doyoung, Taeyong,” said Taeil. “Sometimes the best things in life happen when our minds are silent but our hearts are screaming. So, go over to Doyoung’s room now. Don’t think and let your heart speak. One second of courage is all it takes.”

Taeyong wondered when Taeil became so wise when it came to love but he wasn’t complaining. Taeil’s advice rang through his head but more importantly, it filled his heart with strength.

“Thank you, hyung. I’m going now before my one second runs out,” Taeyong said with determination. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Doyoung but Taeil said to silence his mind and let his heart speak so he was going to do just that.

Taeil watched Taeyong’s retreating figure as it went out of his room and headed for Doyoung’s. He already knew how Doyoung felt about Taeyong. Doyoung was probably the most transparent member in their group when it came to his emotions. Unfortunately, Taeyong was also the most dense. Taeil is just glad Taeyong and Doyoung are about to get the happily ever after they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s one more chapter so watch out for it!!
> 
> thank you for reading this!!
> 
> vroom vroom


End file.
